


MIRADA DE INVIERNO (WinterSpider)

by MRMatthews2014



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRMatthews2014/pseuds/MRMatthews2014
Summary: AU. Peter es un chico amable y sobresaliente, junto a su mejor amigo Tony son los nuevos nerd de la Universidad. En su andar un día ve a un chico mirando al cielo, quedando impresionado con sus ojos de color del invierno.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS
> 
> *FANFIC SLASH (Relaciones Homosexuales)
> 
> *WINTERSPIDER, STONY
> 
> *Omegaverse
> 
> *OoC en algún punto del fic (Por no decir todo :v)
> 
> *Puede que en algún punto se pierda la emoción porque soy idiota para contar historias :v
> 
> *Sin BetaReader
> 
> *Personajes 100% ©Marvel Studios, solo los pongo en mi fic porque los amo
> 
> *Historia original con fines de entretenimiento, prohibida su adaptación total o parcial.

Esto era emocionante. Al fin logró ingresar a la universidad, atrás quedó la escuela y las burlas, o al menos eso creyó el Omega Peter Parker.  
Junto a su amigo, el genio Tony Stark, entraban a la que sería su casa los próximos 5 años.

-¿Estás nervioso?- pregunta Peter a Tony

-Vamos Pet, somos genios...que será un puñado de idiotas a los que demostrar lo que somos ..-

Si las cosas eran feas en la escuela, en la Universidad eran peor. Los alphas sentían curiosidad y celos por aquellos omegas, era extraño que su casta sobresaliera de ese modo, y por partida doble, ya que Tony también es Omega.  
Sin embargo, había una situación que era incluso más prejuiciosa que ser Omega sobresaliente, y eran las discapacidades.  
No importa tu casta, no importa tu posición social, si tienes una discapacidad, de inmediato eres hecho a un lado como basura, como desecho de la sociedad, ya que en éste mundo de alphas y Omegas, el estar saludable era lo primordial para hacer crecer tu descendencia, ser capaz de proteger a los tuyos, en el caso de los alphas de cuidar a sus omegas, y en el caso de los omegas respaldar a sus alphas.  
Sin embargo, Tony y Peter eran tratados como basura, a pesar que Tony gozaba de buena posición económica, el solo hecho que ese Omega castaño de ojos grandes y hermosos a juego con su cabello era uno de los más testarudos seres que ha pisado la tierra, era fastidioso para los alphas.  
Algunas semanas han transcurrido desde el ingreso a la universidad, han recibido diferentes bromas de mal gusto y sobrenombres exagerados, rozando la línea delgada entre broma pesada y bullying.  
Lo último: derramarles jugo de tomate en los baños.

-Esto es...todos estos trogloditas son una mierda...- decía Tony, cambiándose de ropa en la habitación que comparte con Parker -Debemos hacer algo...-

-Tony...ya basta...desde el primer día fuimos blancos y ahora es peor por tus venganzas...- el chico salía de la ducha para vestirse también.

-¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados Parker!-

-Stark...eres mi amigo, mi hermano y sabes que te quiero...pero déjalos ya, un día de estos se aburrirán...-

-Eres un aburrido...-

-Te propongo algo...hagamos un experimento...no importa lo mucho que nos molesten, no habrá venganza...dejemos que se aburran, que Ya no reaccionamos a sus provocaciones...si en un mes no se han rendido aceptaré cualquier plan que digas...¿De acuerdo?- Peter le extiende la mano a su amigo, éste lo piensa un poco, mirando con una ceja levantada a su hermano de ciencias, al fin se la toma.

-Hecho...pero recuerda, sino funciona harás lo que yo diga...-

Así, soportaron durante casi 3 semanas todas las bromas que, en su mayoría eran los del equipo de fútbol, les hacían incluso frente a los maestros; de pronto todo cesó, no había basura en sus bolsones ni en el auto de Tony, no hubo más jugo de tomate en el baño ni chicle en sus asientos...no hubo más bromas.

-Demonios Parker...admito que tuviste razón...- decía Tony caminando hasta la biblioteca

-¿Ves? Es mejor la paz Tony...-

-Y yo que tenía planeado algo grande...bueno, en otra vez será...-

-Bueno, iré a la cafetería, te alcanzo en una media hora...-

-Estaré en la sección de mecatrónica-

Peter corrió, en la mañana no pudo comer nada ya que se levantó muy tarde, eran las 11:00 AM, un hambre de los mil demonios le atacaba.  
Casi se tragó todo, corriendo hasta la biblioteca para encontrar con Tony.  
En su camino, decidió conocer otro sendero de la universidad, midiendo el tiempo si era más corto el trayecto.  
Al pasar cerca del edificio de arte, vió que en una banca cercana, un chico veía el cielo como si buscara formas en las nubes.  
Nada podía ser más normal, exceptuando porque el Omega sintió un pequeño vacío en su estómago, haciendo que involuntariamente liberara su aroma a avellana.  
El chico sentado sintió el aroma, su cabeza que estaba inclinada hacia arriba, se enderezó, como viendo adonde le guiaba aquel aroma.  
Peter sintió que le miró, directamente, haciendo que sus piernas le fallaran al ver ese par de Orbes: un hermoso color azul grisáceo, semejante al invierno.   
Un aroma penetrante a pino llegó hasta su nariz, sintiéndose nervioso por el chico que le miraba, no pensó en nada más que correr, correr a toda velocidad.

*****

Tony entraba a la biblioteca, sabía que Peter se tardaría un rato en llegar, así que busco algo para entretenerse un rato, diferente a lo que Lee cada día.

-Talvez algo cursi...- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Buscas algo nuevo para leer?- escuchó la voz de un chico al final de uno de los pasillos.

-Si...- respondió sin saber a quién le hablaba -Debo esperar a mi amigo y quiero una lectura ligera...-

-El otro chico castaño- dijo la voz -Siempre los veo en la sección de ciencia-

Aquello picó la curiosidad de Tony, siendo científico de corazón, le urgía encontrar respuestas a todo. Comenzó a caminar hasta la voz.

-¿Tienes algo para recomendarme?- decía Tony mientras sus pasos se escuchaban en aquel pasillo.

-Puedo indicarte desde acá, no necesitas venir aquí- le dijo el chico de la voz grave, extrañándole la indicación.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que llegue hasta donde estas?-

-Es que...- el chico ya no respondió, Tony aceleró su paso, llegando hasta uno de los cubículos individuales que están al final de cada pasillo.

-¿Porqué no querias que...?- la pregunta murió en su garganta, cuando al ingresar, se sorprendió enormemente : Un chico rubio, de apariencia un poco atlética, le miraba aterrado, estaba sentado en silla de ruedas.

-Lo... lamento...- decía el chico rubio

-¿Porqué?- aquello extrañó aún más a Tony

-Bueno...soy paralítico como puedes ver...nadie quiere ni acercarse a un discapacitado...-

Malditos prejuicios...malditas leyes marcadas por una bola de incompetentes.

-¿Y eso que?- decía Tony jalando una silla para sentarse en el mismo cubículo que el rubio -No te disculpes por algo así, estoy seguro que no decidiste ser así...soy Tony-

-Steve...-

-Bien Steve...dime que me recomiendas para leer...-

*****

Peter entró a la biblioteca, aún se sentía agitado, esos ojos hermosos le habían impresionado enormemente, además de ese aroma a pino que llenó sus pulmones.  
El chico se dirigió al área de mecatrónica buscando a Tony, se sorprendió al no hallarlo ahí, le envió un mensaje al cual no respondió. Le pareció extraño pero no le tomó importancia, en ocaciones Tony estaba tan enfrascado en lo que hacía que olvidaba el mundo a su alrededor.  
Hizo su tarea, no le tomó ni 20 minutos, tomó sus cosas y se marchó, pensando que, ya que no tenía clases por la tarde, podía ir y curiosear si encontraba al chico de ojos bonitos.  
Llegó hasta la banca, ya no estaba ahí, se desilucionó pensando que había sido un cobarde al no haberle hablado, cuando escuchó a un par de tipos riendo muy fuerte, al parecer eran del equipo de fútbol.

-¡Vamos corre idiota!- decía uno de esos tipos, estaban molestando a alguien.

-No eres nada sin esto basura- uno de ellos le quitó algo de la mano y lo lanzó lejos -Haber como logras irte-

Tras las ofensas le empujaron al suelo y ellos se fueron riendo y celebrando la estupidez que habían hecho.

Peter sin pensarlo corrió hasta el chico en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Peter, tocando el hombro del chico que se sentaba dándole la espalda.

-Si... gracias...perdona ¿Puedes buscar mi bastón?-

-Oh, si claro...- Peter se alejó un poco, recogiendo un extraño bastón corto de 4 piezas. -Aca está-

-Gracias...-

Peter quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a la cara al chico, era el mismo de la banca. El chico se levantó, sacudiendo su pantalón.

-Eres...tu...-

-¿Te conozco?- pregunta el otro chico, más alto de Peter con cabellera oscura castaña y esos ojos que hipnotizan.

-Hoy, en la banca...- Peter le entrega el bastón al otro, que extrañamente no lo tomó a la primera hasta que el chico se lo dió en las manos.

-Perdona...- decía el más alto, moviendo su bastón, armándolo, haciéndolo más grande -Yo no pude verte...soy ciego...-


	2. II

Peter quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir.

-Lamento las molestias que te he causado, solo quiero pedirte un último favor, guíame al sendero, desde donde estoy no puedo ubicarme...-

-Oh...si...claro...- titubeó Peter, dejando que el otro le tomara del hombro, estremeciéndose ante su tacto.

Peter camina lento, mientras observa como el chico se guía con ayuda de su bastón.

-Perdóname por favor, te prometo que cuando me lleves al sendero no volveré a molestarte...-

-¿Que?¿Porqué lo dices?- mira Peter la cara del chico, se denota tristeza

-Ya sabes...soy ciego...la gente habla y...-

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Peter -Yo no me guío por absurdos prejuicios...¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy James, James Barnes-

-Peter Parker...-

-Gracias Peter, no sólo por tu ayuda sino por no tirarme al suelo o arrojarme basura como esos tipos...-

-¿Porqué te hicieron eso?-

-Accidentalmente choqué con uno de ellos...-

-Son unos idiotas, a mi amigo y a mi nos hicieron bromas desde el inicio...-

-Yo desde que entré aquí junto a mi primo nos han tratado de juguetes...-

Peter no puede dejar de ver al chico; alto, linda sonrisa, rostro expresivo y esos ojos...desde el inicio se perdió en ellos.

-Alguien debería darles un escarmiento...- Pensó en voz alta Peter

-Eso mismo me dice mi primo...yo prefiero estar tranquilo antes de meterme en más problemas-

Tras unos cuantos pasos, llegaron a la banca donde Peter lo vió por primera vez.

-Gracias Peter, desde acá ya puedo guiarme-

-James...yo...¿Puedo acompañarte?- Peter sudaba y sentía que sus manos le temblaban, las palabras salieron casi en automático y un poco entrecortadas, sorprendiendo al mayor.

-Oh...si, claro...-

-¿Adónde te diriges?-

-Voy ya a mi habitación, no quiero tener otro accidente por andar por ahí...-

Así, Peter acompañó a James, charlando de su vida universitaria y como llevaba ya 2 años estudiando leyes; con la plática amena llegaron a su edificio.

-Que sorpresa...- dijo Peter

-¿Porqué?-

-Yo vivo en el edificio de al lado-

-Entonces no habrá problemas porque te deje el autobús...- al decir aquello sonrió, dejando embobado al Omega.

Tras entrar llegan hasta la última habitación del primer piso, casi podría decirse que está aislada a propósito.

-Te prepararé chocolate, mi tía nos lo trajo hace un par de días, receta familiar- dijo James mientras abría la puerta.

-Me encantaría...-

Al entrar, se escuchó ruido en el interior.

-¿Steve?- decía James a lo que Peter dedujo era el primo del mayor.

El sonido de una silla de ruedas se hizo escuchar.

-Que bueno que ya estás aquí Buck, tengo un amigo que presentarte-

-Yo también Punk-

Un castaño seguía a Steve.

-Hola, soy...- las palabras del castaño se cortaron

-¿Tony?- decía Peter con una sonrisa

-¿Peter?- respondió el otro

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Steve

-Claro, el es mi compañero de cuarto y mi amigo desde el jardín de niños- decía Tony

-Asi que por eso no respondías- sonríe Peter

-Yo también te llamé hace un rato y me envió la buzón- decía Tony, indignado.

Tras la sorpresa, se presentaron entre todos, Steve con ayuda de Tony preparan el chocolate y pasan un rato juntos.

-Perdón, en serio perdonen mi curiosidad...pero...¿Cómo es que... ustedes...?-

-Tony...- le reprendió Peter

-No, descuida, creo que es natural su pregunta- decía James

-Ibamos a un viaje familiar, hace 15 años, yo le insistí a mis padres de viajar en el auto de los padres de James...lo que recuerdo de aquello es que el tío perdió el control...despertamos en el hospital días después...los padres de James fallecieron y nosotros...bueno, pueden verlo...- contó Steve con un poco de tristeza.

-Lo lamento...Tony eres un idiota- decía Peter molesto

-¡Por eso me disculpé antes de hacer mi pregunta!- se quejaba Tony ante la risa de los primos -¿Alphas u Omegas?-

-¡Tony!- decía Peter

-Tranquilo Peter, no nos molesta, son los primeros amigos que tenemos aquí así que nos agrada su curiosidad- decía James con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le erizaba la piel a Peter

-Somos alphas...Pero en estas condiciones...no servimos de nada- decía Steve con tristeza en su rostro.

-No digas eso...- dijo Tony tomando la mano de Steve -La gente es estúpida, sólo habla sin más, debemos demostrarles de lo que son capaces, nosotros siendo Omegas nos hemos abierto paso en el ámbito científico, recibiendo críticas y burlas por parte de los que se llaman correctos...no se dejen doblegar- la voz del castaño era muy segura, impresionando al rubio.

*****

Después de aquel primer encuentro, las visitas a los primos por parte de los castaños omegas eran prácticamente todos los días, algunas eran de unos minutos debido a sus clases, otras eran de horas, gozando de anécdotas y chocolate...así, pasaron 6 meses.

Los rumores y prejuicios no se hicieron esperar.

Tony y Peter caminaban rumbo a la biblioteca cuando un par de imbéciles les cerraron el paso.

-Que tenemos aquí...los nerd que son las perritas del paralítico y el ciego -

-¿Que quieren neandertales?- decía Tony molesto, Peter se intimidó un poco.

-A mí no me hables con palabras científicas perra- le dijo un tipo tomándolo del cuello con intención de golpearlo, pero Peter había aprendido a ser escurridizo y tras un empujón, logró que soltara a Tony, le tomó de la mano y corrieron a toda velocidad.

-¡NO CREAN QUE SE HAN LIBRADO!- Gritó el tipo

Con la respiración agitada, los Omegas están en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Malditos...me las pagarán- decía Tony

-Yo...temo más...por James y Steve-

Las suposiciones de Peter fueron acertadas, ya que aún no se recuperaban de la carrera que habían dado cuando un par de chicos llegaron junto a ellos.

-¡Sus amigos están siendo golpeados por el equipo de fútbol!-

A ambos castaños se les congeló la sangre, de nuevo comienzan a correr para llegar hasta el sector cercano a la cancha de fútbol.  
Ahí, tenían acorralado a James y a Steve lo habían tirado de su silla.

-¿Porqué hacen esto?- decía Steve a lo que recibió de respuesta un sinfín de golpes.

-¡Steve!- gritó James al oír las quejas de su primo

-¿Qué harás cieguito de mierda?-

James dió un golpe que obviamente fue esquivado por el sujeto, que para provocarlo le golpeaba el hombro, jalaba su cabello y le daba puntapiés en sus pantorrillas.  
Por un golpe de suerte, James logró darle un puñetazo en el rostro, que solo agravó la situación, siendo golpeado por el tipo.  
Al ver todo aquello, Peter y Tony se arman de valor, tomando unos bates de béisbol que estaban cerca, llegaron y comenzaron a defender a los alphas, dándoles una paliza al menos a 3 de los tipos.

-¡El decano se acerca!- gritó un tipo.

-Esto no termina perras...- dijo el que lidera esa banda de idiotas y todos se marcharon.

Tony trató de levantar a Steve, pero a raíz de los golpes había perdido el sentido.

James estaba un poco mejor, pero molido a golpes.

-Oh Dios James...que te han hecho...-

-¿Peter?- decía con dificultad el mayor

-Aqui estoy amigo...-

-Gracias...-

Peter tenia ganas de llorar, por impulso abrazó al alpha.

Con ayuda del equipo médico, llevaron hasta la clínica universitaria a los alphas, siendo acompañados obviamente por Tony y Steve.  
El decano habló con los Omegas, insistiendo que no levantaran cargos contra el equipo de fútbol, que el hablaría con ellos y de alguna forma recompensarían a James y Steve.

Tras ser atendidos, el médico insistió en que ambos deben permanecer al menos 2 días ingresados, para que reposen y sean vigilados por los enfermeros.

A Tony y Peter les permitieron quedarse esa noche con ellos.

_Tony y Steve_

  
Steve aún no despertaba, Tony velaba el sueño del rubio, sentado a su lado.

-Steve...- dijo el castaño, una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla mientras su aroma a café comenzaba a liberarse de modo involuntario.

-Café...- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Tony

-¿Steve?-

-Me encanta tu aroma a café, Tony- dijo el rubio tomando la mano del castaño y dándole un beso -Gracias por estar aquí-

Steve nunca mostraba su aroma, pero ahora lo libera, envolviendo a Tony en unas tonadas de sándalo que hicieron un cambio en el aroma a café del castaño.

-Ahora hueles más dulce Tony- decía Steve con una sonrisa

El castaño no pudo soportar más y le abrazó con fuerza.

_James y Peter_

  
El doctor le había dejado una crema antibiótica a Peter para que le colocara en las heridas abiertas a James.  
En esa labor estaba cuando el alpha habló.

-Lo lamento...-

-¿De qué hablas?- muy sorprendido pregunta Peter

-Tu no tienes porqué lidiar con esto Peter...-

-James...eres mi amigo, no te abandonaré y menos en esta circunstancia- mientras habla, Peter coloca la crema haciendo que James sisee por el dolor.

-No quiero que te lastimen por mi culpa...-

-Basta James, esto no está a discusión, no te abandonaré-

-Peter...-

-No James...no quiero que me vengas otra vez con ese discurso de "Soy un inútil, no te seré de ayuda"-

-Eres muy importante para mí Peter...-

-Y tu también para mí James, así que no hablemos más de eso...-

Aún estaba cubriendo las heridas de su brazo cuando James le tomó con una mano y se guió por el brazo para acariciar el rostro del menor.

-No me lo perdonaría jamás si algo te pasa por mi causa Peter..-

Peter imitó a James, tomando con ambas manos su rostro.

-No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras algo malo te pasa, no importa lo que suceda, siempre estaré a tu lado...-

-Peter...-

James tomó la cabeza del chico y la empujó suavemente hacia adelante, Peter con las mariposas en el estómago se dejó hacer, juntaron sus frentes mientras sus respiraciones se hicieron un poco agitadas.

-James...-

El alpha tocó el rostro de Peter, buscando sus labios, cuando los encontró, plasmó un dulce beso que los llevó a ambos al cielo.  
Peter dejó salir su aroma a avellana, sorprendiendo a James.

-Asi que era tuyo este aroma...- dijo James con una sonrisa liberando su aroma a pino que de inmediato relajó por completo al Omega.

Otro beso un poco más intenso se hizo presente, ahora que se sabían correspondidos pensaron en que no había modo de alejarse uno de otro, sin tener en cuenta los planes del equipo de fútbol.


	3. III

Dos días pasaron volando, Peter no se había alejado de James al igual que Tony de Steve.  
Tras salir de la clínica, les llevaron a su habitación.

-No era necesario Tony- decía Steve entrando al lugar

-No te quejes...ni tú tampoco Bucky, están aún en recuperación, era obvio que los acompañáramos- decía Tony

-Aun no han sanado del todo, así que no quiero protestas...hablo por tí James- decía Peter a lo que el alpha levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

Los castaños se esmeraron en que los primos tuvieran las comodidades necesarias para sanar adecuadamente, y para evitar que cualquiera se sobreesfuerce, decidieron que lo mejor era vivir los 4 juntos, al menos hasta que sanaran por completo. Los alphas se opusieron, alegando que ya estaban mejor, pero no hubo protesta que rindiera frutos con aquellos chicos empeñados en que merecen cuidados y cariño.

Esa noche, durante la cena, mientras los Omegas cocinaban, los mayores conversan.

-Debo confesarte algo Buck...-

-Ok...dime-

-Pues...mientras estábamos en la clínica, una cosa llevó a la otra y...bueno...-

-No entiendo nada-

-Ok...Tony y yo somos...ya sabes...-

Buck ya había comprendido, pero le gustaba jugar con el humor de su primo.

-No Steve, no se...¿Qué pasó? Se cayeron juntos o algo así...-

-¡Bucky!...oh demonios...lo que quiero decir es que Tony y yo estamos...¿Saliendo?-

-¿Saliendo?¿Adónde?-

-Oh no es posible Bucky...¡Tony y yo somos pareja!-

-¿Tanto costó para esa simple frase?- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño alpha

-¡A propósito lo hiciste!¡Traidor!-

-Vamos, no es para tanto... además, ¡Felicidades! Me alegra que al fin tengas a alguien con quién compartir...-

La actitud toda positiva de Bucky le extrañaba a Steve, sabe lo pesimista que James es.

-Tu...me ocultas algo- dijo el rubio tocando el pecho del otro con su dedo índice -Algo me dice que es grande-

-No se de qué hablas...- el castaño alpha tenía un libro en Braille que pretendía leer

-James...deja eso y dime- Steve le quita el libro mientras observa las facciones de Bucky buscando la verdad -¿Algo bueno te ha pasado?¿Con...Peter talvez?-

Bucky se tensó y el rubio sonrió triunfante

-Bingo...- 

-Ok ok...me atrapaste...si, tengo algo con Peter pero...- James cortó la idea con el rostro triste

-¿Pero?-

-Ya lo sabes Steve...no soy bueno para nadie, ni siquiera pude ayudarte a ti con esos idiotas... condenaría a Peter a una vida miserable-

-Lo se James, pero...¿Qué tal si dejamos que ellos lo decidan?-

La respuesta de Steve sorprendió a James

-¿Que te hizo pensar así?-

-El amor que Tony me ha dado ha Sido... increíble...no quiero condenarlo a mi lado, el quiere ayudarme en mi calvario y no con el afán de lástima...es...algo difícil de explicar...-

Ambos alphas quedan en silencio. De James y Steve, el castaño siempre es más pesimista, por alguna razón hubiera preferido estar inválido como Steve a ser ciego.

Luego de la cena, llegó la hora de dormir, y...

-Ok nosotros nos quedaremos en el sofá...- decía Tony a lo que fue interrumpido por Steve

-Eso no, nuestras camas son suficientemente grande para dormir, así que Tony, ven conmigo, que descanses Buck...- decía el rubio mientras guía a Tony hasta su habitación, el cual le hizo una seña de emoción a Peter que solo se limitó a levantar los pulgares y hacer una mueca como sonrisa.

-Ok...emm...ven- decía Bucky, guiando a Peter hasta su habitación.

El castaño quedó sorprendido de lo ordenado del lugar.

-Esto, es increíble...-

-Dime Peter, ¿Qué color es la sábana?-

-Oh, si...es azul...-

-Al menos esta vez no me ha tomado el pelo Steve- sonríe para si James a lo que el menor no entiende.

Se disponen a dormir, ambos bajo las mismas sábanas, a solo 2 días de haberse confesado...era una situación penosa.  
El corazón de Peter latía a 1000 por hora, James sentía su rostro caliente, ninguno se atrevía a moverse.

-Que...que descanses Peter...- 

-Si...igual James...-

Peter dudaba, no sabía si tocar al otro o si darse vuelta y dormir, respiró profundamente, pensó en los absurdos consejos que Tony le dió en los últimos 6 meses "Ellos nunca darán el primer paso, es mejor darles un buen empujón".  
Se llenó de valor, aunque las manos le temblaban y tragaba grueso, se incorporó un poco, se acercó hasta el alpha que se sorprendió al sentir el movimiento en la cama, le tomó el rostro y le besó...solo fue el roce, pero lo suficientemente largo para sentir la caliente respiración de James.  
Peter pensó que era todo por hoy, no iba a presionar a James, ya bastaba con que correspondiera sus sentimientos como para pedirle más cariño, sin embargo en la mente del alpha algo ya se estaba cocinando.  
Peter trató de separarse pero sintió como una mano viajó hasta su cabeza y le empujaba para profundizar el beso.  
Fue subiendo la intensidad, Peter se dejó hacer por James que lo empujó suave en la cama y sin dejar de besarle parte de su cuerpo quedó sobre el Omega.

El oxígeno fue necesario.

-James...-

La voz melosa y cansada de Peter con su nombre hicieron un clic en la mente de James, que abrazó con fuerza al Omega y siguió besándolo, ésta vez era más pasión, más intenso; Peter sin entender que pasaba enredó sus brazos en el cuello del alpha y éste casi desesperado tocaba el cuerpo del Omega.  
El calor comenzó a invadirlos, la sábana pronto estorbó, al igual que la ropa, que de modo torpe comenzó a desaparecer, al estar solo en ropa interior, James se detuvo.

-No...no quiero forzarte...- decía James con la respiración entrecortada.

Peter sonrió ante la duda del mayor, le tomó el rostro y le besó dulcemente.

-Esa frase debería ser mía...-

El beso fogoso siguió y lo que quedaba de ropa desapareció.

James viajaba por el cuerpo de Peter encontrando puntos débiles del Omega, por ejemplo el cuello, oreja izquierda, pezón derecho, zona de la cintura baja; con sus labios memorizaba las líneas del cuerpo de Peter, que desprendía un tono leve de avellana que volvía loco a James.  
Comenzó a tocar la entrepierna del Omega que comenzó a gemir más fuerte, subía y bajaba haciendo que el otro se arqueara por la sensación, cambió la mano por la boca, el chico se sentía en el paraíso.  
James comenzó a jugar con la entrada de Peter que ya estaba húmeda, sintió como su dedo entraba con facilidad haciendo que el otro casi enloqueciera.  
Otro dedo más entró, luego otro más; Peter ya no pensaba, trataba de articular palabra pero la lengua de James en su falo no le dejaba, y tras un par de succiones más llenó la boca del alpha con su escencia, jadeando fuerte sin poder evitarlo.

-Lo...lo siento- decía Peter casi en un susurro tratando de reponerse del orgasmo que lo llevó a la gloria.

-No Peter, yo lo siento...- tras decir aquello, James se colocó entre las piernas del chico que no podía ni mover un músculo, el alpha alineó su miembro y lentamente comenzó a undirse en el Omega, que arqueó la espalda y unas cuantas lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Dime si quieres que pare...- dijo James al sentir tenso a Peter.

-James... James... sigue...- fue el gemido lastimero que salio de su garganta que encendió aún más al alpha, undiendose completamente de una estocada.

James comenzó a besar a Peter, relajandolo con su aroma a Pino, mientras el chico enredaba sus brazos en su cuello de nuevo.

El vaiven comenzó despacio, sin dejar de besarse, luego el mismo Peter daba la velocidad, abría más las piernas para que James se acomodara.  
El beso se hizo salvaje, la velocidad era extrema, James sentía que se volvía loco con sólo besar los labios de Peter, ahora que lo hacía suyo se sentía bestial, posesivo, una sensación que jamás había experimentado.  
Tras varias estocadas salvajes, Peter alcanzó el orgasmo, James un poco después, llenando el interior del Omega haciendo que, al menos por unos instantes, sus aromas estén mezclados.

Luego de un rato, ambos están abrazados, solo con la sábana azul cubriéndolos.

-Perdóname si te lastimé- decía James, apenado -No pude controlarme-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- decía Peter -Si no te empujaba, tú no ibas a atreverte a tocarme- sonríe Peter.

*****

Al día siguiente, con un poco de dificultad, Tony llega hasta la cocina, en donde Peter ya prepara el desayuno.

-Buenos días Tony...- sonríe Peter

-Buenos días...me siento molido-

-¿Porqué?- mira como Tony tiene dificultades para sentarse

-Es que...bueno...anoche empujé a Steve...si no daba el paso, este rubio no se hubiera atrevido a tocarme...y creo que me emocioné un poco-

-¿En serio?- Peter ríe por lo bajo y Tony le ve con mala cara

-Tu... estás radiante...¡No!¡Lo violaste!- sonreía Tony a lo que Peter le tapa la boca

-Baja la voz, no seas imprudente...y él me violó a mí sí lo vemos desde el contexto correcto-

-Peter Benjamin Parker... jamás imaginé que un puro como tú te lanzaras de ese modo...¿Puedes caminar?-

-Al levantarme me costó mucho, pero viviré-

Ambos castaños sonríen mientras terminan de preparar el desayuno.

*****

Los siguientes días fueron iguales o mejores que ese, está de más decir que todas las noches tenían su sesión de "terapia" como Tony lo había llamado, el humor de ambos alphas había mejorado, hasta se habían organizado en este nuevo semestre para todas las tareas del hogar, ya que la semana que en teoría iban a pasar los Omegas con los alphas ya era prácticamente un mes, era imposible alejarse ya.  
Debido a que el padre de Tony posee una empresa farmacéutica, los supresores de los omegas son lo suficientemente potentes para evitar un celo, así que bebés no, al menos por ahora.  
Todo iba bien, todo iba de maravilla, pero no todo en la vida es perfecto.  
Aquella tarde, Bucky salió temprano de sus clases, así que decidió esperar a Peter cerca de su edificio.  
El Omega se sorprendió cuando vio al alpha sentado en la banca de enfrente, emocionado corrió en la dirección que se encontraba, sin embargo...

-Adonde vas perrita- el capitán del equipo de fútbol estaba frente a Peter, junto a un grupo de sus brutos amigos -Aquella ocasión nos diste muchos problemas..-

-Ahora que quieres...- Peter estaba intimidado, pero no dejaría que tocaran a James.

-Si claro, perdón por estropear la reunión con la basura de tu novio pero solo quiero demostrarte que él...- señaló a Bucky que ignoraba todo lo que sucedía -...no sirve para nada, te conviene alguien como nosotros...-

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-Vamos...- el tipo abrazó a Peter y éste rápido trató de safarse sin éxito -...Lo que quiero es que dejes que nos encarguemos de ese pedazo de mierda mientras tú estás con un alpha de verdad-

-Primero muerto...- Peter al fin logra safarse del tipo pero fue rodeado por los otros

-Bueno...ya que te niegas, te lo demostraré a las malas, puta de inválido-

El tipo empujó a Peter, que cayó al suelo, y comenzó a ser pateado por todos los idiotas.

-¿Ves?ese tipo que tú escogiste como tú alpha no puede defenderte, estando tan solo a unos cuantos pasos, y ni cuenta se da- la risa malévola del desquiciado martillaba los oídos de Peter mientras veía que desde el otro lado, James sentado en la banca, seguro le estaba esperando.

*-Con tal que James esté bien...-* fue el último pensamiento del Omega antes de que todo se oscureciera.


	4. IV

Todo está a oscuras, el dolor en todo el cuerpo es insoportable, Peter lentamente abre los ojos, toda la habitación es blanca, aún no enfoca con normalidad pero ve 2 sombras que están en la puerta, luego de unos segundos pudo distinguir a Tony que hablaba con un médico.

-Tony...- dijo Peter con un poco de dificultad, el mencionado reaccionó, despidiéndose del médico y llegando junto a su amigo.

-Que bueno que resucitaste...- decía Tony

-¿Qué... pasó?-

-El bruto de Iván y su pandilla de descerebrados...-

-¡James!- Peter se levantó bruscamente causando que el dolor en su cuerpo se intensificará

-Tranquilo...James está bien...-

-¿No lo lastimaron?-

Tony suspiró, Peter no comprendió aquello

-Peter...llevas 2 días en el hospital, gracias a mi amigo Stephen logré que tengas los mejores cuidados, así que si todo sale bien, saldrás de aquí en unos días...-

-Tony ¿Donde está James?...-

Tony callaba, apartó la mirada, Peter sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Peter...Iván y los otros te dieron una paliza frente a él, no se percató hasta que yo grité desde la entrada del edificio que te dejaran, corrí hasta ti y James estaba desorientado sin saber adónde ir...-

Peter sentía un dolor en el pecho mientras Tony hablaba.

-Al escucharme se acercó y me preguntaba por ti, al decirle lo ocurrido se quedó estático...- La voz de Tony se quebraba -Luego que te trajimos al hospital, James y Steve vinieron a verte...y a despedirse ...-

Tony sacó de su chaqueta una carta y se la entregó a Peter, a éste punto las lágrimas de Tony recorrian su rostro, con las manos temblorosas tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

_Peter:_   
_Te amo, en serio te amo demasiado, eres lo más bello que la vida me ha regalado, haré lo que sea con tal que tú estés bien, al estar a tu lado no solo no podré protegerte, sino que te pondré en peligro así como ahora, perdóname Peter, quisiera ser lo que tú mereces, pero soy un inútil, una basura, solo seré lastre en tu vida._   
_Espero entiendas porque me voy sin despedirme en persona, te amo Peter y te amaré por siempre._   
_James_

  
Al terminar de leerla, Peter estaba llorando, mira a Tony aún sin comprender la situación.

-Steve también se marchó...teme que lo que te pasó a ti me ocurra...perdona Peter, no pude detenerlos...-

Ambos Omegas se ahogaban en sus lágrimas, Tony de pie dándole la espalda a Peter y éste releía la carta sin aceptar lo que en ella decía.

*****

Luego de lo sucedido con Peter, Iván y su equipo fueron expulsados de la Universidad, jurando vengarse por haber manchado su "buen nombre"; Peter regresó a su apartamento luego de salir del hospital, en donde ya estaban las cosas que tenía cuando vivía con James.

-Dime si quieres algo, con gusto lo traeré- sonrió Tony para su amigo.

-Gracias Tony, solo descansaré un rato...-

Tony le sonrió, entendiendo que Peter solo desea estar solo, sale de la habitación de su amigo con tristeza en su rostro, recordando cuando Steve y James llegaron a despedirse.

*-Par de idiotas-* pensó Tony dejando salir una lágrima.

Peter se recuesta en su cama, pensando en James, en su aroma, sus gestos, su sonrisa, sus ojos...esos ojos que desde la primera vez le hipnotizaron con ese color recordando las tardes de invierno nevado.  
Las lágrimas no se hacen esperar.

*****

Steve y Bucky llegan hasta un nuevo apartamento, en donde con ayuda de la madre de Steve, consiguieron en el nuevo campus en el que estudiarán.

-Ya está todo Buck...- decía Steve acomodando unos libros en la cómoda de la sala, el mencionado está perdido en sus pensamientos, Steve le observa -¿Te arrepientes Buck?-

James se tensa ante la pregunta de Steve

-Cada segundo me arrepiento...pero solo así Peter estará bien, soy una carga para él...tu no tenías porqué venir conmigo...-

-Tarde o temprano Tony pasaría por lo mismo, desde mi silla no puedo hacer nada...-

-Lo lamento Steve ..-

-Igual yo amigo...-

*****

4 años han pasado, Peter y Tony se graduaron con honores, obteniendo puestos de prestigio en las empresas Stark, sin necesidad de la intervención del padre de Tony.  
En todo ese tiempo, no han sabido nada de los alphas, como si se hubieran esfumado.  
Tony una vez contrato un detective, que lo único que le proporcionó fue un registro de la Universidad donde se conocieron, después de ahí no hay nada más de Steve Rogers y James Barnes.

-Esto es brillante...- decía Tony al terminar de colocar un tubo de ensayo en un contenedor acolchado.

-Será el trabajo de nuestra vida- decía Peter

Ambos Omegas, en horas de trabajo y mucha investigación encontraron una cura para las etapas iniciales de una rara enfermedad.

-Debemos tener cuidado al transportar esto...-

-Descuida Tony- Howard Stark, padre de Tony, entra al laboratorio -He contratado a un par de guardaespaldas muy eficientes para que al llevar esto hasta las instalaciones en Washington no hayan contratiempos-

-Padre, no quiero ir en un circo de guardaespaldas...-

-Tony, esto no está a discusión, hablamos de un enorme descubrimiento, ¡Enorme! Ambos pasarán a la historia por ello, es obvio que harán enemigos- decía Howard

Tony solo rueda los ojos y Peter rie por lo bajo, Howard no solo es sobreprotector con su hijo sino con todo lo que el omega crea.

-Al menos dime que no son los mismos brutos de la ultima vez, padre-

-Descuida, ellos vienen recomendados por un viejo amigo mio, recién comienzan con el negocio y son muy eficientes, ni siquiera viajarás a su lado-

-Si si...lo que sea, ¿Cuando es el viaje?-

-Mañana por la noche...-

Todo se prepara para dicho viaje; hace un par de meses, contenedores con un cargamento menos valioso pero muy importante fue interceptado por un grupo de bandidos, probablemente planeando vender los productos en el mercado negro, es por ello que Howard es un poco exagerado con el nuevo descubrimiento de su hijo. Todo está listo, Peter y Tony se reúnen en las instalaciones, luego de un rato, un par de tipo fornidos, enmascarados y encapuchados están en la entrada del lugar, sorprendiendo a los omegas.

-Padre...es una broma ¿Cierto?¡Parecen salidos de un comic!-

-No te quejes Anthony, son de los mejores y sobre todo, no cobrarán nada...-

-Disculpe sr Stark...¿No es eso sospechoso?-

-Como dije Peter, fueron recomendados por un amigo mio, incluso le confiaría mi vida, así que confío en ellos-

Los tipos se veían imponentes, incluso Tony notó que uno de ellos le veía fijamente, causándole escalofríos en su espalda.

Peter tomó el maletín con la valiosa carga, y todos salieron a reunirse con su "Escolta".

-Gracias por venir- decía Howard -Ellos son a los que deben proteger, incluyendo el contenido de ese maletín, espero que lo dicho por Charles Xavier sea verdad, ...-

Mientras Howard se dirigía a los sujetos imponentes, Peter y Tony les observaban; sin duda alguna era la primera vez que les veían, pero había algo familiar; tragaron grueso cuando sintieron las miradas de ambos posadas en ellos, la capucha que llevaban les impedían verles a los ojos, pero sabían que eran observados.

Cuando Howard terminó de hablar, los sujetos solo asintieron y a paso firme llegaron hasta el vehículo que los transportaría.

-Por favor Howard, no me digas que iremos conduciendo hasta Washington...-

Howard solo sonrió, les dio la espalda regresando al edificio y alzando la mano en señal de despedida.

-Viejo....-

-Tranquilo Tony- Decia Peter -Han habido demasiados ataques a la empresa, quizás es mejor pasar desapercibidos de ese modo-

Tony se acomodó el traje, tomo su equipaje al igual que el maletín del medicamento que Peter le cedió, este último también tomando su equipaje y se dispusieron a abordar la camioneta en donde los guardaespaldas ya les esperaban.

Será un viaje largo, lleno de sorpresas.


	5. V

Está de más decir que en el interior del vehículo era el ambiente algo...pesado.  
Lo único que se escuchaba era el crujir del vehículo cuando pasaba un bache, Tony no dejaba de mirarlos con cierta desconfianza mientras Peter se aferraba al maletín.

-Esto es muy raro...- decía Tony al oído a Peter -¿Cómo es eso que no cobrarán nada?-

-Calmate Tony, me pones nervioso...-

-Solo piénsalo...hasta a mi viejo lo convencieron, ¿No es sospechoso?-

-Si las cosas se ponen difíciles solo utilizamos "aquello" y ya, déjate de paranoias-

Tony le mira vencido, aún no está conforme, pero asiente.

El viaje continuó sin problemas, deteniéndose en un motel del camino a las 5am.

-Descansen aquí un par de horas, luego continuaremos- dijo uno de los tipos encapuchados, despertando a los Omegas que desde hace algunas horas yacían dormidos.

-¿Donde estamos?- dijo Peter despertando un poco incómodo.

-No podemos revelarles su ubicación- dijo el otro de los tipos dándoles la espalda a los Omegas.

-En serio, estos tipos son unos idiota- decía Tony de mala gana.

-Deja de quejarte...vamos- decía Peter sosteniendo con firmeza el maletín.

Los tipos, aunque de lejos, les mantenían la mirada, más de lo que a Tony le gustaba, sin embargo por las circunstancias trataba de ignorar, pero la sensación de que algo no estaba bien le invadía el pecho.

Tras el descanso, retoman el viaje, sin embargo Tony no está dispuesto a ir callado.

-Asi que...¿Ese tal Charles Xavier es amigo de mi padre?- comenzó Tony, esperando incluso que lo ignoran, pero...

-Asi parece- respondió al que iba de copiloto.

-Y ustedes son alguna especie de super hombres o algo así...-

-Fuimos entrenados por mucho tiempo para estos tipos de trabajo- dijo el que iba conduciendo

-¿Acaso es una agencia de guardaespaldas?- se aventuró Peter

-Asi es- contestó el copiloto

-¿Y tienen nombres?no quiero estar diciendo "oye tú" "hey aquel"- decía Tony

-Pueden decirme Winter- dijo el copiloto -El es el capitán de esta misión, así que pueden llamarlo asi-

-¿Winter?¿Capitán? Suenan a nombre de perro- sonrió Tony

Los tipos ya no contestaron, Peter y Tony solo se vieron sin entender lo que sucedía.  
Llegaron a una zona boscosa de la carretera, el Capitán aceleraba la marcha, Winter solo le hizo una seña a lo que el otro solo negó, Tony siendo un genio se percató.

-¿Qué sucede Capitán? Y procura no mentir por favor-

-Desde hace una hora nos están siguiendo-

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- decía Peter sosteniendo el maletín.

-Hay un infiltrado en Industrias Stark- dijo Winter

El capitán comenzó a acelerar más, a raíz de eso los tipos de la camioneta que les seguía comenzaron a disparar, Winter abrió la ventana y sacó su arma respondiendo a los disparos.

-¡Son muchos Punk, acelera!-

-¡Es el máximo Jerk!-

*-¿Porque eso se me es familiar?-* pensó Peter en medio de todo aquello.

El capitán presionó el acelerador hasta donde el vehículo lo permitía, una zona de curvas no hacían aquello lo más factible, Winter por su parte esquivaba las balas de modo ágil pero sin lograr darles a los tipos, hasta que optó a lo más fácil, apuntar a las llantas, en un golpe certero disparó a las llantas delanteras haciendo que los tipos perdieran el control y dieran vueltas hasta explotar.

-Buen trabajo- decía el capitán

-Aun no a terminado, 2 camionetas más le acompañaban-

-Ok, entonces es hora de jugar-

Tony y Peter no entendían nada, solo se sostenían de lo que podían, y Peter sin soltar el maletín.

-Señor, nos persigue - decía Winter en una llamada telefónica -No lo sabemos señor...si ...si...trataremos de llegar, sino revisen la última ubicación del teléfono- tras colgar mira a los Omegas -Esto se pondrá duro, por favor de debajo de sus asientos tomen unos chalecos salvavidas...-

-¿¡Que!? ¡No es tiempo para nadar idiota!- decía Tony molesto

-Me temo que si, joven Stark-

La respuesta de Winter dejo en silencio a los Omegas que sin dudarlo obedecieron al mandato, buscan y colocan los chalecos.  
El Capitán trata a toda costa de acelerar más que los bandidos que les persiguen, sin embargo es muy difícil siendo ellos solo 2.

-Ok, vamos a nadar...- decía el capitán

-Eres un idiota- decía Winter, molesto

-¡Pues la próxima vez conduce tu!- responde molesto el Capitán

-¿Co-como que a nadar?- pregunta Peter.

-Descuiden, los protegeremos a toda costa- decía Winter

Los disparos continuaban, las maniobras de escape no eran suficientes, así que se tomó la opción más rápida, el Capitán aceleró con más fuerza hasta llegar a la zona de acantilados de la playa, y se dejó caer en picada al mar, hudiendose en las profundidades.

Los tipos que les seguían y vieron lo ocurrido, llegaron hasta la orilla en donde el auto voló al interior del mar.

-Señor, les íbamos persiguiendo, pero se precipitaron al mar- alguien del otro lado de la línea le respondía la llamada -Entendido señor-

Tras colgar, hizo una señal alentando a todos sus hombres a abandonar el lugar.

*****

Con mucha dificultad, el Capitán carga a Tony que yace desmayado y Winter carga a Peter que está un poco conciente.

Su modo de escape ya estaba planeada, mientras caían al acantilado se colocaron máscaras de oxígeno y tras el impacto en el mar, pudieron sacar sanos y salvos a los omegas inyectandoles un somnifero, logrando nadar lejos del auto y alejándose a toda velocidad, sin embargo era demasiado para los Omegas que tras la agitación perdieron la conciencia.  
Al llegar a una orilla cercana, un equipo les estaba esperando.

-Ustedes matarán de un infarto al profesor- decía una chica pelirroja

-No molestes Natasha...¿Donde esta tu hermana?- decía el Capitán

-Jean está en la mansión, preparando todo para que salgan de nuevo- decía la chica cruzada de brazos

-Perfecto-

Ambos hombres subieron a los Omegas en una ambulancia, en la cual Peter estaba un poco conciente pero no lograba distinguir las figuras que le acompañaban, el tipo que le cargaba se quitó la máscara luego de acostarlo en la camilla, le miró con unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Bu...Bucky...- fue todo lo que pronunció Peter cuando todo volvió a tornarse oscuro.


End file.
